inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive14
Re: Minamisawa You aren't bothering me ^_^ You can get the photo near the clubroom (Past), and the third requirement is to find him, again I guess (?). He should be at the frontgate of Raimon (Present), but I'm not sure about this one.. 21:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC) About the Warning First I don't want to ignore Postassium san warning, I just knew the warning yesterday, and sorry for the useless edit at the main page. Actually I dont know about that, because at that time I went to Malaysia and I asked my friend to help me with the editting, and my friend was really new to this wiki so he didn't know what should he do. So once more I say sorry. [Marcel Vinder} Illusion Ball Hey Rod~! May I know why have you removed the Game section slideshow of Illusion Ball? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 19:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) CS hissatsu Hey Lord, I recently saw a Chrono Stone hissatsu that's not on the wiki yet, and I wanted to ask you for a good picture of it, so I can make the page. (Also, element etc would help xDD). Here are a few screenshots, as you can see, I can't see the name: Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Never mind! I found out that it's Sky Tree Fall XDD. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 22:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ban hi lord can u please ban XshuuX: shes anoying me she calling me a kid but im not a kid im a teenager please ban her for 1 week please Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 06:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) no because this computer can have screenshots becuae my latop is a window 8 Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 07:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) i ment it cant have screen shots Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 07:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) how old are you ??? i want to know it i am to from the Netherlands :P Jap 3ds + Neppuu Hey Lord, I'm actually thinking of buying a Japanese 3DS and the CS game (probably Neppuu). I'm just not sure if it's worth the €220,- ... So I want to ask you: Is it worth it? How long can you play with it? ...and stuff like that xD I really can't decide.. Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ...Also, it's our turn to debate :P GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "It's better to buy another game"? What do you mean with that? XD If I buy a 3DS and Neppuu, I will most certainly buy the GO Galaxy game too, though^^ But after you completed the story, there are many things to do right? I mean, you have to do much stuff before you can even scout a character, and there are many competition routes and stuff? And can I ask why you eventually bought it? Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC)